¿Tengo un prometido?
by oramimik66
Summary: ¿como es eso de que tenemos prometido?... lo lamento hijas pero asi es se llama Natsu y una de ustedes se casara con el... no lo acepto... no kiero ser yo... -pero Lucy tu y el son muy similares de seguro hacen un linda pareja- como se podra ver ambos ya estan comprometidos pero se podria decir que un poco mas y se aborrecen pasen y disfruten como se pasa del odio al amor XD
1. Aparece Natsu Dragneel

Hola que tal bueno aquí otra historia está ya más romántica a mi parecer aunque con mucha comedia y sus toques de acción de la gran obra de Hiro Mashima (a mi parecer es un pu** genio) espero que la disfruten

* * *

Detalles antes de comenzar:

La historia se relata en tercera persona… aunque en algunos momentos específicamente "POV" es en primera persona

-_hola Esteban ¿Cómo estás?_- dialogo

-_puede ser pero… estoy seguro de que no es el- _ "…" tres puntos seria como las comas en si para entrecortar los diálogos

OOOOOOOoooOOOOoooOOOOOOO cambio de escenario

NOTA.- Los personajes no van a tener casi ningún tipo de actitud a como es en la serie original asi que solo háganse a la idea si XD

* * *

Capítulo 1

Aparece Natsu Dragneel

_-¡oye espera un momento!... ¡Natsu!-_ gritaba un hombre bajo la lluvia este era bastante grande de aspecto intimidante que perseguía a un joven de más o menos unos 16 años bastante apuesto con un cuerpo bien definido cuya mayor peculiaridad era su extraño pelo de color rosa y sus ojos sesgados daba la impresión de que era un delincuente

_-¡ni siquiera lo pienses!... no pienso ir a esa casa me entiendes-_ ante la respuesta el señor apresuro el paso alcanzando al joven tomándole del brazo, una vez agarrado el brazo el pelirosa con le dio un golpe en la quijada con el brazo que tenía libre haciendo caer al señor

_-¿Cómo pudiste comprometerme sin preguntarme?-_ termino diciendo bastante exhausto, pensando que su padre se había desmayado

-_yo pienso volver al lugar de nuestro entrenamiento… tu quédate si quieres_- se dio la vuelta el pelirosa pero inmediatamente su padre se levantó dándole tremendo golpe con un letrero que había agarrado ese instante, pero para su mala suerte su hijo se había percatado de ello y un instante antes de recibir el golpe este le dio tremenda patada mandándolo a volar, un momento después por el golpe este se desmayado quedando tirado en el suelo

OOOOOOOoooOOOOoooOOOOOOO

-_hoy llega mi futuro hijo estoy tan emocionado_- decía alegremente un señor alto ya un tanto mayor de pelo rubio con bigote vestido con un traje de entrenamiento artes marciales mientras estaba sentado en la sala de su casa mirando una y otra vez la tarjeta postal que le había mandado un viejo amigo suyo

-_hace tanto tiempo que había esperado este momento… escuchen hijas… ¡Mirajane, Cana, Lucy!_- el señor llamaba a sus hijas limpiándose las lágrimas de felicidad pero al no tener respuesta alguna este se fue a buscarlas una por una

A la mayor Mirajane la encontró en la cocina era una joven sumamente hermosa de piel albina y cabello plateado, a la segunda Cana la encontró en su dormitorio descansando esta hermana era igual bastante linda de pelo café y piel un tanto morena y a la menor también la fue a buscar a la menor pero para su mala suerte no la encontró más bien ella se encontraba entrenando en su dojo

_-¡yahhh!_- la joven hermana menor rompía con bastante facilidad un pequeño bloque de cemento

-_oh vaya voy mejorando_- se alaba a si misma

-_ya no sigas Lucy… ningún chico se va a fijar en ti… debes ser más femenina_- apareció su hermana Cana

-_no es tu asunto… además a mí no me interesa conseguir novio como a ti ¡déjame en paz!... ¡estoy ocupada!_-

-_buenoooo… de todas formas papá dice que quiere verte_-

Asi toda la familia se reunió en la sala de la casa y de inmediato el padre les conto sobre la buena noticia que había recibido

_-¿prometido?_- pregunto la hermana mayor

-_asi es… se trata del hijo de mi buen amigo Igneel Dragneel… una de ustedes se deberá de casar con su hijo Natsu para que se haga cargo del dojo asi el futuro de la familia estará asegurado_-

-_oye papá no puedes hacer eso… ¿Cómo decidir por nosotras?... a lo menos yo no estoy interesada_- reclamo la rubia sumamente molesta

-_espera al menos saber si es apuesto- argumentaba Cana -¿podrías decirnos que aspecto tiene papá?... ¿eh… como es el?-_

-_jajaja… muy pronto podrás verlo… la familia Dragneel ha estado de errante este último tiempo… de ultimo ellos estuvieron en China_-

_-¿asi que ha China?-_

-_no porque hayan estado en China quiere decir que sean mejores_- opinaba la rubia

-_oye papá… ¿y qué edad tiene Natsu?_- preguntaba albina

_-¿será caballeroso?-_

-_Ojala no sea muy joven_-

-_no lo sé-_

_-¿Por qué no?_- Cana se molestó un poco

-_Porque nunca lo he visto_-

Una seria duda apareció en el rostro de las hermanas mayores mientras que la menor seguía molesta diciéndose a sí misma –que desastre-

-_¿cómo te atreves a decirnos que ni si quiera conoces a la persona que pretendes que sea el futuro esposo de una de tus hijas?… realmente puedes ser bastante irresponsable… saben que mejor me voy_- la rubia inmediatamente subió las escaleras y ni bien pasaron 10 minutos desde que había subido ella bajo cambiada se puso sus zapatos y salió de la casa

_-¡Espera Lucy!... ¿A dónde vas?... recuerda tenemos invitados importantes_- le reclamaba su papá

_-¡no me molesten!_- la rubia se iba molesta mientras pensaba – _¿Por qué eres tan irresponsable papa?-_

OOOOOOOoooOOOOoooOOOOOOO

Un buen rato ya había pasado desde que la rubia salió de su casa molesta ella había ido hacia el consultorio del Dr. Laxus el doctor personal de su familia y muy amigo de Lucy pero para su sorpresa este se encontraba cerrado. Entonces ante ello siguió su camino en dirección que ni ella misma tenía claro paso un buen rato mientras deambulaba hasta que a lo lejos cio algo que llamo su atención

_-¿Qué será eso?-_ la rubia se acercó y se sorprendió mucho al ver a un joven de un peculiar pelo rosa desmayado

-_oye estás bien… vamos despierta_-

-_buahhhh… ¿eh dónde estoy?_- se levantó el pelirosa quedando un tanto perplejo al ver a la rubia

_-¿pensé que te había pasado algo?… pero parece que tan solo estabas dormido... jejeje no importa me llamo Lucy… ¿y tú?-_ lo saludo con una sonrisa

-_A-Ah… este si hola- el pelirosa se puso un tanto nervioso al ver a la rubia de esa manera incluso un leve casi indetectable sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas –este la verdad no recuerdo nada_-

_-¿no me digas que si te accidentaste y perdiste la memoria?_-

-_la verdad no lo recuerdo_- el pelirosa fingía tal estado ya que pensaba –_mejor digo esto por si se aparece mi papa por los lugares asi él no me podrá encontrar… jejeje soy un genio_-

-_seguramente te golpeaste la cabeza… mmm ¿ahora que lo pienso el Dr. Laxus no está?... mira mejor vayamos a mi casa puedes descansar ahí por hoy ya mañana el Dr. estará por aquí y de seguro te ayudara_-

-_¿estas segura?-_

-_claro_- la rubia le extendió la mano para ayudarle a levantarse

-_está bien_- asi ambos se fueron hacia la casa de la rubia y una vez ahí

-_hola… ya regrese_- entro Lucy mientras se quitaba sus zapatos para pasar

-_oh Lucy por fin regresaste… sabes papá está bastante molesto contigo mejor te v…_- Mirajane fue a recibir a la rubia pero se sorprendió al ver al quien acompañaba a us hermanita

-_si… si ya se ahora voy_-

-_oye Lucy ¿Quién es el?-_ le pregunto la albina

-a_-ah bueno e-el me lo e-encontré y estaba…-_ la rubia estaba un tanto nerviosa ya que no sabía cómo explicarles

-¿_eh?... no me digas que lo trajiste como tu novio_- se acercó Cana también sorprendida al ver al pelirosa que también se sorprendió por el comentario

_-¿Qué tonterías dices, Cana?... claro que no… la verdad lo encontré desmayado en la calle… parece que perdió la memoria asi que lo traje para aquí ya que el Dr. Laxus no se encontraba en su consultorio_-

-_ya veo… entonces bienvenido_- lo saludo Mirajane

-_asi… gracias_- el pelirosa les devolvió la amabilidad con una sonrisa haciendo que ambas hermanas se sonrojen un poco pasándoles por la mente un pensamiento –_es bastante apuesto-_

Una vez dentro Lucy se dirigió hacia su padre disculpándose por la actitud de hace un rato y también le conto lo que paso mientras estaba afuera llamando la curiosidad del padre

-_asi que perdiste la memoria_-

-_pues eso parece señor-_

-_no te preocupes puedes quedarte aquí… de seguro el Dr. sabrá cómo ayudarte_-

-_muchas gracias… y este le puedo preguntar algo_-

-_claro que si_-

-_lo que está al lado de la entrada es un dojo ¿verdad?_-

-_veo que te diste cuenta… asi es ese es nuestro dojo_- la rubia apareció junto con un poco de té para el invitado

-_ya veo… disculpe señor me permite verlo_-

-_claro que sí, terminemos él te y vamos_-

Después de terminar de tomar todos se fueron hacia el dojo llamando un poco la atención del pelirosa

-_que buen lugar… y es bastante amplio… además está bien cuidado… los felicito_-

-_ah gracias joven… la verdad la que lo cuida es mi hija Lucy… asi que todas las felicitaciones van para ella_-

-_ay papa no digas eso me apenas_- la rubia estaba bastante feliz al escuchar ello

-_Dime Lucy… ¿tú entrenas aquí?- _pregunto el pelirosa

-_si la verdad es que soy bastante buena_-

-_ya veo… ¿te parece si practicamos un poco?-_

-_estas seguro… recuerda que puede que no estés bien no quisiera lastimarte_-

-_no te preocupes por ello no siento que se tan débil_-

-_bueno me voy a cambiar y empezamos_- la rubia subió a su cuarto a bastante prisa para cambiarse y asi regresar una vez allí empezaron el encuentro de practica

-_están listos comiencen_- señalo el papa que actuaba como juez

De inmediato Lucy se dirigió a atacar al pelirosa quien esquivaba con bastante facilidad cada golpe que la rubia intentaba darle más de uno se sorprendió por ello, ante tal cosa Lucy se molestó un poco y se puso más seria dando golpes más rápidos y moviéndose más ágilmente llegando a un momento en que el pelirosa ya tenía que usar sus manos para esquivar los golpes

-_realmente eres buena_-

-_te lo dije ¿no?... pero ¿Por qué no atacas asi no me ganaras?_-

La lucha continuaba el más sorprendido de todos era el padre que no podía dejar de ver al muchacho ya que sus movimientos le recordaban a alguien pero podía recordar a quien. Por otro lado otra sorprendida era Cana que pensaba

-_bueno en las artes marciales… y si no me equivoco la ropa que lleva puesta es ropa china… ¿no será que él es…?_-

Continuando con la lucha la rubia empezaba a cansarse asi que decidió terminar con la pela entonces hizo unos de los movimientos especiales que le había enseñado su padre atacando directamente hacia el rostro del pelirosa pero él se dio cuenta inmediatamente de la intención de la rubia asi que lo esquivo con unos movimientos sumamente precisos y luego se dirigía a atacar su estómago que estaba completamente descubierto pero antes de hacer contacto él se detuvo

-_muy bien todo acabo… es un empate_- anuncio el Juez que tan solo se retiró aun con la duda de saber a quién le recordaba el muchacho pero no le pregunto nada al respecto

-_jejeje… bueno parece que empatamos_- el pelirosa intento acercarse a Lucy pero está un tanto molesta se fue del lugar sin decir nada

-_creo que me pase_-

-_no te preocupes… a veces es asi pero ya se le pasara_- le dijo la albina que también se fue a hacer sus quehaceres ya que se acercaba la hora de la cena

-_bueno yo también me retiro… tengo algo importante que investigar_- se retiró Cana que aun tenia serias dudas sobre el pelirosa

OOOOOOOoooOOOOoooOOOOOOO

Un rato paso desde que termino la pelea como el pelirosa estaba bastante sudado, Mirajane le pidió que se bañe dándole toallas y todo lo necesario para ello asi le paso a bañarse

-_mmm… ahora que hare se supone que tengo amnesia, pero de seguro mañana el doctor ese se dará cuenta de no me paso nada… me podría ir antes de que amanezca, pero eso no sería justo para ellos fueron tan amables... aun asi lo mejor es que me vaya de esta ciudad lo antes posible antes de que mi tonto de mi papá me encuentre_- se decía a si mismo

Asi el pelirosa termino su baño y se disponía a salir del baño entonces abrió la puerta pero grande fue su sorpresa al darse cuenta que Lucy estaba parada ahí a punto de entrar

_-¡kyahhhhh!_- inmediatamente la rubia le dio un golpe dejando un poco tonto al pelirosa

-_lo-lo siento_- la rubia se disculpó mientras se tapaba los ojos con las manos

-_no te preocupes… que bien que no me deje golpear contigo mientras practicábamos me habrías lastimado un poco… jejeje_-

-_sobre eso discúlpame… la verdad fui un poco grosera contigo… lo que pasa es que nunca había perdido antes y menos con un hombre… asi que moleste un poco_-

-_no hace falta que te disculpes por eso… mejor olvidémoslo-_

-¡_que felicidad!_- se escuchó la voz del padre en la casa

_-¿mmm?_- se preguntaron ambos entonces Cana apareció de sorpresa

-_ya veo… parece que no solo es un amigo que encontraste en la calle desmayado no Lucy_-

-_no es nada de lo que parece_- se excusaba la rubia

-_bueno no importa parece que ya llegaron asi que mejor ven Lucy_- Cana salió inmediatamente del lugar

-_pfff… está bien ya voy_-

_-¿Qué está pasando?_- pregunto el pelirosa

-_a nada un inconveniente bastante desagradable… cámbiate y bajas te parece_-

-_claro_-

La rubia bajo mientras el pelirosa aún tenía como pensamiento primordial saber que haría para irse de la ciudad

Mientras en la entrada a la casa

-_ohhhh amigo Igneel ¿Cuánto tiempo sin verte?... ¿Cómo has estado?... mira pero estas todo sucio parece que el viaje a China no fue tan bueno jajaja… no importa y dime dónde está mi futuro yerno_-

Antes de que Igneel se dispusiera a tan siquiera a saludar las tres hermanas aparecieron la más ansiosa de todas era Cana que preguntaba impacientemente

-_ya llego… ¿si es guapo?... a lo menos tiene pinta de tener dinero_-

-_oigan díganme ¿es mayor que yo?_- se preguntaba Mirajane mientras acercaba a la entrada y por ultima Lucy que no decía nada y solo puso su jeta pero se sorprendió al ver que solo estaba un señor y nadie mas

-_Oiga, Igneel… dígame ¿Dónde está tu hijo Natsu?_-

-_bueno la verdad es que yo lo perdí_-

_-¿Cómo que lo perdiste?_- preguntaba dudoso Jude y comenzaba a temblar

-_va todo fue una farsa no hay tal hijo… que decepción_- se quejaba Cana mientras entraba a la casa

-_ah pero no sean mal educados… por favor señor pase parece que está mal herido_- la albina lo invitaba a pasar mientras que su papa seguía estático por la impresión de la noticia pero no fue el único que se quedó estático ya que Igneel también se quedó de esa forma al ver quien se acercaba a ellos aun secándose un poco el pelo

_-¡Natsu!_- grito Igneel sorprendiendo a todos

_-¿papa?... ¿co-como me encontraste?... espera papá aun sigues molesto… jajaja_- el pelirosa inmediatamente intento escabullirse y por reacción Igneel lo siguió de inmediato

-_ven acá hijo ingrato… ¿Cómo te atreviste a patear a tu padre de esa forma?... eres un mal agradecido… tanto que yo me sacrifico por ti_-

-_¿Qué dices?... aquí el único que se sacrifica soy yo ya que tengo que pasar por las penurias de tus abusos_-

-_ya lo sabía_- pensaba Cana

-_ahora si no entiendo nada_- Jude se acercó a los dos para pedir una explicación

-_Mira Jude aquí esta te presento a mi hijo él es Natsu Dragneel_-

-_mucho gusto señor_-

-_dime Natsu ya recuperaste la memoria_- pregunto la albina

-_ah con respecto a eso… la verdad es que les mentí jejeje… discúlpenme por favor_-

-_entonces tu eres mi futuro hijo… bienvenido Natsu_- Jude se le acerco todo lloroso por la felicidad dando pena a sus hijas

-_¿hijo?_- se preguntaba el pelirosa

-_jajaja… eres un tonto Natsu… ya te dije es cosa del destino que nuestras familias se unan… hijo mío una de esas tres lindas señoritas será tu esposa_-

Al escuchar eso el pelirosa se desmayó no pudiendo creer que con tanta intención de escapar que tenia se había venido a meter a la boca del lobo ganándose la burla de su padre

OOOOOOOoooOOOOoooOOOOOOO

_-no pienso ser yo quien se case con el_- se quejaba la rubia mientras sin que nadie se diera cuenta el pelirosa había despertado

-_pero hija es lo mejor casi tienen la misma edad… además cuando estuvo aquí con la pérdida de memoria parecían que ustedes se llevaban muy bien_-

-_es cierto Lucy… él es mejor para ti ya que ambos son fuertes_- apoyaba Cana a su papa

-_pienso lo mismo Lucy además… yo no podría es menor que yo recuerda tengo 19 años_- decía la albina

-_pero no quiero… como se atreven a decidir por mi… no lo acepto_-

De repente todos miraron como la mesa se movía y esto era debido a que el dicha mesa estaba unida al pie de Natsu por una cuerda, en si el intentaba escapar de nuevo

-_que tonto eres hijo mío me avergüenzo de ti… ¿crees que no me prepararía para cuándo despertaras?_-

-_que fastidio_- Natsu se puso a mirar por los alrededores y cuando puso su mirada en la rubia esta se enfureció aún más

-_yo no creo eso de que todo esto es una mera coincidencia… es un aprovechado, embustero mentiroso… lo rechazo_- con eso ultimo el pelirosa se molestó y sin medirse le respondio

-_hablas como si yo quisiera casarme con alguien como tu… con una chica tan ruda poco amable, que no sabe ver las cosas desde diferentes puntos de vista y por sobre todo poco femenina_-

Eso último realmente le llego a la rubia que se quedó sentada bajando la mirada y un tanto triste

-_basta los dos… tan bien que comenzaron y por unas cosas sin sentido van a echar todo a perder… asi que escúchenme este matrimonio entre los dos ya lo arreglamos desde antes de que ustedes nacieran asi que se aguantan me entendieron… por lo tanto he tomado una decisión… tanto Natsu como mi amigo Igneel se van a quedar a vivir con nosotros… hasta el dia en que Lucy y Natsu se casen y sean feliz y hermosa familia les ha quedado claro_-

Ninguno de los dos respondio, solo pusieron su cara de molestos por la situación

* * *

Bueno bueno ¿les gusto? Si es asi ya saben críticas y opiniones XD y no se preocupen todas son bien recibidas, tan solo me queda despedirme y agradecerles por tomarse el tiempo para leer el cap bye bye n-n


	2. 1er dia de clases (parte 1)

Hola que tal bueno aquí el siguiente cap espero que les guste y se les agradece de antemano por tomarse el tiempo al leerlo que lo disfruten

Detalles antes de comenzar:

La historia se relata en tercera persona… aunque en algunos momentos específicamente "POV" es en primera persona

-_hola Esteban ¿Cómo estás?_- dialogo

-_puede ser pero… estoy seguro de que no es el- _ "…" tres puntos seria como las comas en si para entrecortar los diálogos

OOOOOOOoooOOOOoooOOOOOOO cambio de escenario

* * *

Capítulo 2

1er dia de clases (parte 1)

_-¡oye Natsu espérame!-_ la rubia seguía a un pelirosa que era evidente que estaba sumamente molesto ya que ni le dirigió la mirada cuando ella le hablo

_-¡te dije que me esperes!-_ tras la insolencia ella le lanzo un bote de basura que estaba cerca dándole en toda la cabeza haciendo que este se caiga al instante

_-¿¡qué te pasa!?-_ le reclamo furioso el pelirosa mientras se sacaba del pelo una cascara de plátano

_-no me ignores… sé que estas molesto por tener que venir conmigo a la escuela secundaria que asisto… pero no tienes por qué desquitarte conmigo-_

-_como siempre mal interpretas las cosas… no me molesta venir contigo… me molesta tener que ir a una secundaria-_ se levantaba del todo y retomaba su camino dándole la espalda a la rubia

_-¿dime porque no te gusta la idea de tener que venir a mi secundaria?-_ la rubia se acercó más a Natsu para que le responda

_-no es que no me guste si no que… bueno ya te di el motivo de mi incomodidad en tu casa... me imagino que puedes deducirlo-_

_-bueno si ¿pero?...-_

_-pero bueno no te preocupes por eso no es que tenga intenciones de causarte algún tipo de problema… tu vida social en tu querida secundaria no va cambiar nada con que yo vaya… hagamos de cuenta que ni nos conocemos-_

_-mmm… ¿Por qué me dices eso?-_

_-¿Qué porque?... te escuche antes de que saliéramos_-

_-¿co-cómo?... ¿no me digas que ahora tambien espias a la gente? y en una casa ajena… sabes eres muy grosero y atrevido… y yo que intentaba ser amable contigo-_ la rubia se molestó bastante y comenzó a intentar darle con su mochila pero el pelirosa lo esquivaba con facilidad hasta que comenzó a correr alejándose de la rubia mientras gritaba

_-¡bueno lo siento… fue sin querer de todas formas yo me voy adelantando… nos vemos en tu casa!-_

_-vaya que eres tonto… ¿¡como piensas ir a la secundaria si no la conoces!?-_

_-¡ya me lasa arreglare!-_ fue lo último que escucho la rubia al ver como su prometido desaparecía mientras su figura se mezclaba en la gente

* * *

POV Lucy

_-Asi que me escucho vaya que soy tonta… ¿seguramente se ofendió un poco?... pero fue algo del momento además me molesto ese comentario que hizo Cana-_

_-él es tu prometido Lucy no lo conquistaras si no eres amable con el… asi que llévalo preséntale a tus amigos y veras como la cosas cambian-_ me dijo ella como si yo tuviera ese tipo de intensiones

_-"¡no empieces con eso Cana, ya te dije que no tengo esas intenciones con el además con lo agresivo y torpe que es seguramente terminara ahuyentado a mis amigas… como les haría eso… asi que no quiero!-_ dije eso y ahora que lo pienso fue algo bastante malo supongo que en cuanto lo vea me tendré que disculpar

Ahora si lo pienso él no es tan asi… estaba molesta porque me lo encontré de nuevo en el baño y estaba desnudo además me hizo otro comentario de que yo no soy nada femenina como si le importara, pero cuando hablamos a solas la noche que llego se comportó amable y comprensivo incluso se podría decir que me cayó bien esa parte de el

* * *

Flash Back

_-vaya que dia tan pesado fue hoy-_ estaba acostada en mi cama tenía toda la atención de dormir pero no podía hacerlo lo que paso hoy no me deja

_-¡que molesto!... mejor voy por una taza de leche a la cocina-_ me levante y me dirigí a la cocina, al entrar note algo raro la caldera estaba caliente como si alguien ya hubiera bajado, entonces sentí como alguien ya estaba en la sala y cuando me asome a ver lo primero que note era un llamativo pelo color rojo o a lo menos lo parcia por la oscuridad

_-¡oh!... tío Igneel estas aquí…-_ pensé que era el amigo de mi papá ese señor tan peculiar tiene un buen porte ese rato cuando llego no lo note ya que llevaba puesto un pañoleta en la cabeza pero luego cuando se la saco tenía el cabello pelirrojo y los mismos ojos sesgados de su hijo su altura más o menos a la de mi papa pero más robusto y con más musculo, pero me sorprendió ver que no era precisamente el

_-mmm… entiendo que soy su hijo y por ello me parezco a él… pero no me confundas con mi padre-_ era mi prometido impuesto que justo el dia de hoy repentinamente llego a mi vida y que casualmente era el motivo por el cual no podía dormir

_-ah eres tu-_ le conteste desganada y el solo me devolvió una mirada pesada como si me dijera "¿Por qué no te vas?" tenía unas ganas de darle un buen golpe pero me contuve ya que los demás se encontraban durmiendo

_-¿y porque estás aquí?-_ le pregunte mientras me sentaba frente a el

_-no es obvio… no puedo dormir-_ ahí me dieron más ganas aun de meterle un buen golpe

_-está bien… pero dime ¿Cuál es el motivo por el que el joven no puede dormir?-_ mi tono era sarcástico obviamente

_-jajaja… no entiendo porque me buscas conversación… no será que cambiaste de opinión y ahora quieres hacer caso a lo que nos pidieron nuestros padres-_ su tono de voz era molesto

_-¡claro que no!... solo que yo tampoco puedo dormir… pero si no quieres entonces me…-_ estaba por levantarme pero Natsu fue más rápido entro a la cocina y apareció con una taza de te

_-toma y discúlpame por lo que dije-_ me sorprendió mucho asi que solo tome el vaso y le agradecí, se sentó delante de mí y miro distraído a otro lado

_-¿y me vas a decir porque no puedes dormir?-_ le pregunte mientras tomaba un sorbo de te

_-bueno pues… este…-_ lo note un tanto nervioso, era evidente que no quería decirme

_-me imagino que es por el mismo motivo que yo… es por lo que paso hoy ¿no?-_

-_no_- fue una respuesta seca

_-¿entonces?-_

_-mmm… estaba durmiendo pero me sentí extraño ya que esta no es mi casa… y no es que haya estado en mi casa siempre… lo único que hacía era entrenar con mi papá pero… me siento muy extraño estando aquí-_

No dije nada al respecto pero me parecio un motivo tonto pero bueno cada uno tiene sus manías

_-¿ahora dime tu porque lo que paso hoy no te deja dormir?-_ esa pregunta me sorprendió un poco

_-¿Cómo que porque?... no me digas que a ti no te molesta-_

_-claro que no… por que darle importancia algo que no lo tiene-_

_-¿no tiene importancia?-_ pregunte totalmente extrañada

_-claro… lo que nuestros padres quieren hacernos no es importante para mi… meten sus narices en donde no tienen ni voz ni voto_- la forma en que lo dijo fue tan convincente y segura que realmente hizo que cuestionara mi forma de pensar

_-aunque puedo entenderlo… seguramente ya tienes metas, sueños, planes a futuro y un prometido no está en ellos asi que no te preocupes por eso… lo mejor que podemos hacer es dejar que las cosas sigan su curso y tarde o temprano ellos se darán cuenta de su error… y si eso no pasa yo me encargo de que las cosa no continúen… ¿te parece?-_ no tuve respuesta alguna a lo que escuche solo una cara de boba por ello

_-bueno si no quieres está bien…. Jejeje pero como te dije no le des importancia a algo que no la tiene-_ mientras me decía eso se puso de pie y subió al cuarto que le dimos para que durmiera con su papá mientras yo seguía embobada por ello recogí vasos de la mesa los lave y yo tambien subí a mi cuarto sin darme cuenta me dormí profundamente toda mi preocupación se fue gracias a lo que me dijo realmente puede ser amable cuando quiere

Fin Flash Back

* * *

-_mmm por algún motivo el logro calmarme esa noche me sentí aliviada ya que tiene razón no hay que darle importancia a esto solo seguir como si nada hubiera pasado tanto aquí como en la secundaria… voy a continuar con mi vida como si anda hubiera pasado solo a seguir adelante-_ me decía a mí misma mientras ya estaba a unas dos cuadras de la secundaria Fairy Tail me pregunto si Natsu habrá llegado sin problemas

FIN POV Lucy

* * *

OOOOOOOoooOOOOoooOOOOOOO

_-bueno ahí en el letrero dice "Secundaria Fairy Tail"… como es casi imposible de que haya dos en la misma ciudad y menos en el mismo barrio tiene que ser esta-_ el pelirosa se acaba de llegar al portón de dicho lugar, entro y lo primero que había era un patio enorme delante del edificio principal en ella había una gran cantidad de estudiantes todos hablando entre sí en pequeños grupos

_-mmm… me observan-_ se dijo a sí mismo el pelirosa y era algo inevitable porque ni bien entro capto la mirada de todos además debido al color de su pelo

-_ya te fijaste el color del pelo de ese chico me pregunto si será un delincuente_- murmuraban un grupo de chicas que estaban delante de él haciendo que al pelirosa le salga un gota de sudor en la nuca

Natsu solo las ignoro siguiendo su camino hacia el edificio, mientras se acercaba noto como habían dos personas paradas en la puerta que estaban conversando pero inmediatamente se distrajeron por el pelirosa

-_oh vaya pero veamos qué tipo tan raro tenemos aquí-_ pronuncio el joven de pelo rubio que estaba parado en la puerta bien parecido obviamente llevaba el uniforme del colegio que consistía en una camisa blanca junto a un pantalón color gris

_-asi que tambien hay esta clase de tipos en este lugar… ¡que variedad!-_ el pelirosa sonrio mientras entraba al edificio y en el momento de hacerlo lanzo una mirada desafiante al rubio que recibió claramente el mensaje

_-¡que guapo!-_ dijo la chica que acompañaba al rubio haciendo que este la mire totalmente extrañado

_-¿q-que dijiste Lisanna?-_

_-nada Sting… nada-_ le respondio la chica que ni bien empezó a caminar en dirección a edifico llamo la atención de los chicos que estaban cerca de ella

_-¡que hermosa es Lisanna-sama… ese pelo corto de color plateado junto con su piel albina y esa figura fenomenal que cautiva a cualquiera… es bellísima!-_ estos chorreaban la baba

_-oye hermana espera-_ el rubio molesto por que escucho la siguió protestando airadamente

Mientras el pelirosa ya subiendo las escaleras con la intención de buscar la oficina del director _-vaya que tipo tan raro-_ pensaba mientras que de un salto apareció en el primer piso pero

_-¡a un ladooooo!-_ el pelirosa noto la voz de la chica que se acercaba pero ya era tarde de un momento a otro este apareció en el piso con unos cuantos libros en la cabeza

_-ay… ay_- se lamentaba una pequeña peliazul _–discúlpame no me fije a tiempo-_

_-no discúlpame tu a mi… no debí aparecer de esa forma-_ el pelirosa se levantó rápidamente y le extendió su mano para que ella se ponga de pie

-_gracias-_ la peliazul intento ponerse de pie pero en cuanto lo intento noto como su tobillo le dolía cayendo al instante pero fue atrapada por el pelirosa

_-no me digas que te lastimaste-_

_-pues asi parece_- al escuchar eso el pelirosa inmediatamente la tomo en brazos y comenzó a caminar por el pasillo

_-¿q-que es-estas ha-haciendo?-_ la pobre peliazul estaba totalmente nerviosa y sonrojada por ello

_-ah… te llevo a la enfermería y como no puedes caminar-_

_-y… ¿sabes dónde está la enfermería?-_

_-mmm… no-_

_-jajaja… date vuelta está al otro lado-_

_-entendido… lo lamento es que soy nuevo por aquí-_

_-¿A si?... y ¿cómo te llamas?-_

_-Natsu… Natsu Dragneel… ¿y tú?-_

_-Levi Mcgarden… un gusto-_ la pobre peliazul estaba nerviosa mientras veía como llegaban a la enfermería. El pelirosa toco la puerta y le abrió la enfermera de inmediato ella atendió a la peliazul mientras era observada por el pelirosa

_-oiga enfermera usted ¿no vio a la señorita Mcgarden?-_ de repente en la enfermería apareció una viejito sumamente pequeño parcialmente calvo y con bigote ya canoso vestido un pequeño traje hecho a su medida y daba un ligero aire a malo

_-oh señor director aquí se encuentra-_ la enfermera apunto a la peliazul que estaba a su lado

_-que te paso Levi-chan… lo libros están tirados en el pasillo-_

_-ah lo siento director… pero…-_ la peliazul intentaba explicarse pero fue interrumpida por el pelirosa

_-lo lamento señor yo tengo la culpa-_ el director miro de reojo al joven como si lo reconociera de algún lado

_-mmm… si no me equivoco tu eres el nuevo alumno que va entrar al grupo 2C ¿no es cierto?-_

_-si-_ respondio el pelirosa algo nervioso

_-bueno te lo dejo pasar por esta vez… ya que ayudaste a Levi-chan… una vez suene el timbre de entrada a cursos tú vas a la sala de profesores te presentare al profesor designado y él te guiara a tu curso-_

_-está bien_-

_-bueno me voy… adiós Levi-chan-_ salió el director

_-vaya que viejito más serio-_ comento el pelirosa

_-lo es cuando le conviene-_ le respondio la peliazul

_-mmm… ¿Cuándo le conviene?-_

_-si ya verás cómo es en realidad-_ el pelirosa tenía una seria duda al respecto pero la dejo pasar

_-bueno… Levi es solo una leve luxación con la crema que te puse y las vendas se te pasara cómo en una hora-_ le dijo la enfermera mientras se ponía de pie

_-¿y cómo voy a pasar clases?-_

_-mmm… pues que este joven te ayude ¿no?-_ la enfermera apuntaba al pelirosa

-_claro-_ el acepto la peliazul se negaba con la cabeza pero era inevitable

Un rato después la campana sonó y como el director le dijo Natsu salió buscando la sala de profesores con Levi en brazos

_-bueno yo tengo que ir a la sala de maestros pero dime… ¿Cuál es tu salón?-_

_-e-el 2C-_

_-¿ah?... entonces estamos en la misma aula… ¡qué bien!-_

Ante la alegría de Natsu la peliazul solo se sonrojo sintiendo algo extraño en ella _– ¿qué me está pasando?-_ se dijo a si misma

Un rato más tarde llegaron a la sala de profesores y solo estaba una señorita solo unos pocos años mayor que ellos esperándolos

_-hola que tal me llamo Aries ¿un gusto?-_ la profesora se presentó al pelirosa

_-¿Aries?-_ la duda era evidente en el pelirosa

_-si… es Aries-sensei ten algo de respeto-_ le dijo Levi reprimiendo un poco al pelirosa

_-lamento tener un nombre tan extraño… ¡sumimasen!-_

_-¿Por qué se disculpa?-_

_-asi es la sensei pero ya te acostumbraras-_

_-bueno chicos estamos algo retrasaos asi que vamos… ¡sumimasae!-_

_-si- _respondieron ambos

OOOOOOOoooOOOOoooOOOOOOO

_-ese Natsu… no lo vi por ninguna parte me pregunto si habrá llegado-_ se veía a la pelirosa sentada en su pupitre algo preocupada

_-pasa algo Lucy-san_- pregunta otra peliazul pero ella de cabello más largo y enrulado solo en la puntas un peinado bastante raro sin mencionar la extraña aura que emanaba de ella pero aun asi bastante muy bonita su cuerpo bien definido resaltaba a simple vista

_-no nada Juvia_- le respondio la rubia pero era evidente si estaba preocupada por el pelirosa entonces

_-oh chicos llegue tarde… ¡sumimasae!-_

_-oh Aries-sensei mas bien ya estábamos preocupados-_ la saludaron la mayoría de los alumnos

_-bueno el motivo de mi tardanza es justificativo… miren les voy a presentar a un alumno que acaba de ser transferido a la secundaria… pasa por favor… ¡sumimasae!-_

El pelirosa asintió a la petición y entro al aula la sorpresa en todos era evidente no solo por la apariencia física de este sino tambien porque llevaba a una de las compañeras de clases en brazos

_-¿eh?... Levi-chan… ¿Qué te paso?-_ Juvia pregunto bastante exaltada al ver a su amiga de esa forma

_-eh no te preocupes… no es nada grave-_

_-pero este tipo tan raro te hizo algo ¿no?... ya decía yo con ese color de pelo y esos ojos que dan miedo-_ comento una de las chicas que se sentaba adelante

-_no… no para nada mas bien me ayudo-_ les explico la maga la pequeña peliazul haciendo que los demás lo vean raro

_-este Natsu-san no es necesario que me sigas cargando allá esta mi asiento-_ apunto al lugar que estaba justo al lado de Lucy

_-¿al lado de la chica rubia?-_ le murmuro el pelirosa

_-si-_

Asi este la llevo a su asiento obviamente la rubia no pudo intentar disimular como habían quedado lo miro cuando se acercó con Levi a decir verdad era la más sorprendida de todos en la aula pero el pelirosa actuó indiferente hacia eso molestando de sobremanera a Lucy

_-¿enserio no te hizo nada Levi-chan?-_ pregunto la rubia y el tono de molestia era notorio

_-no me hizo… es muy amable-_ la forma en que Levi le respondio sorprendió algo a la rubia entonces siguió con la vista hacia Natsu

_-bueno haber veamos… según la hoja de datos que lleno tu padre-_

_-te llamas Natsu Dragneel… edad 16 años… mmm interesante ¿asi que viviste estos dos últimos años en China?-_

_-si-_ respondio seco el pelirosa

_-haber que más… aquí en datos curiosos dice que dejaste de mojar la cama a los 8 años y que le tienes miedo a las cosas que se mueven de forma brusca-_

-_jajaja_- se escuchó una risa en coro por parte de todo el salón mientras el pelirosa se llevaba la mano al rostro queriendo que la tierra se lo trague

_-¡sumimasen! Natsu-kun… haber que más ohhhh además dice…-_ Aries-sensei estaba apuntó de leer el ultimo dato curioso pero fue detenido en seco por el pelirosa

_-por favor no lea eso-_

_-¿eh?... pero es importante-_

_-por favor no lo haga si-_

_-bueno… mira allá esta un asiento libre al lado de Gajeel-kun siéntate ahí-_

_-si-_ Natsu se dirigió a su asiento y de repente

_-¡interesante!-_ pronuncio en voz alta un joven llamando la atención de todos

_-¿oh Sting-kun pasa algo?-_ pregunto dudosa la sensei

_-no nada-_

-_asi que es el tambien está aquí que fastidio-_ pensó para sí mismo el pelirosa

_-eres muy veloz… seguramente a parte de mi otras 5 personas se dieron cuenta como viste las hojas en un instante sin que la sensei se de cuenta-_ le comento su compañero al lado dejando al pelirosa sorprendido

-_asi que hay algunos que se dieron cuenta… eso es bueno vine a una buena aula-_

_-jijiji-_ reía raramente el joven al lado del pelirosa que era bastante raro de cabellera negra larga piercings en el rostro además de unos peculiares ojos color rojo

-_vaya tonto por andar evitando tonterías ahora Sting te puso como objetivo… quiero ver cómo te las arreglas_- pensaba Lucy mientras veía como Aries-sensei les dictaba las hojas del libro de estudio

_-además de guapo súper talentoso… incluso podría ser más veloz que mi hermano… ¡qué alegría!_- pensaba para sí misma Lisanna mirando de una forma extrañamente al pelirosa como si lo desvistiera con la mirada

_-vaya que veloz me fue difícil distinguirlo_- lo alaba Juvia en su mente

_-Natsu-san… espero que Sting-san no te haga anda malo-_ Levi se preocupaba por lo pasaría después mientras miraba de reojo al pelirosa llamando la atención de la rubia que se molestó en algo por tal acción haciendo que Juvia tambien se diera cuenta de ello

_-Natsu Dragneel… vas a pagar caro tu desafío de hace un momento… además parece que no eres nada débil eso me agrada_- reía maléficamente Sting para después posar su mirada en la rubia que se encontraba dos asientos delante de él poniéndole su atención solo a ella y mandando la clase al diablo

_-esta secundaria no está nada mal creo que me va agradar-_ pensaba para sí mismo el pelirosa mirando a su alrededor al mismo tiempo que lo hacia la rubia haciendo ambas se crucen pero la mirada de Lucy era fulminante y el no entendía por qué ante eso el solo sonrio con evidente gozo molestando otra vez a la rubia pero sonrojando a las dos chicas que se habían interesado en el la peliazul y la albina

CONTINUARA…..

* * *

Hola hola ¿qué tal?... bueno aquí la continuación jejejejeje

Con respecto a los comentarios todos se dieron cuenta ¿no?... está inspirado en Ranma 1/2 quería que los que lean se den o tengan una sospecha de ello por eso lo hice tan parecido pero bueno creo que exagere un poquito XD, a lo menos la historia original que ya tenía hecha si es muy parecida a Ranma 1/2 y creo que a muchos no les puede agradar eso asi que lo voy ir cambiando mientras las nuevas ideas aparezcan solo quiero aclarar que la mayoría de los tipos de relaciones entre los personajes van a ser como en Ranma 1/2 ya se van a ir dando cuenta pero la historia va ser diferente a mi manera por decirlo asi espero que eso no les moleste

Ya aclarado esto no se preocupen por lo reviews si tienen críticas o cosas que no los guste díganlo siempre van a ser bien recibidas (claro mientras no insulten todo bien XD), la idea de escribir los fanficts para mi es que ustedes lo disfruten asi que no se repriman XD espero que esto les haya gustado esperen por el próximo bye bye


End file.
